


Bored Games

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Bored Dean, Ficlet, Gen, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Destina asked for a ficlet with "SPN, and the prompt 'board games'". :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bored Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Destina asked for a ficlet with "SPN, and the prompt 'board games'". :)

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Dean scowled at Sam, no really, at the stack of boxes in his hand, and grumbled, "seriously. Board games? You're kidding, right?"

"It'll help pass the time, Dean." Sam set the pile on the card table, then eyed Dean, stretched out on the couch, broken leg elevated with a pile of pillows and folded blankets. "How's your leg? Do you need anything?"

"A new leg and a different life," Dean muttered, eyeing the pile of games like they were poltergeists just waiting to jump out and get him. "This is so lame, dude. Monopoly?"

"There's Monopoly, Scrabble, Life, um--" Sam poked at the pile. "Guess we're both too old for Chutes-N-Ladders--Mrs. Hovenish just handed me the whole stack, I think."

"You didn't tell her we're here by ourselves, did you?" That'd just be icing on the cake, Dean thought, if the nosy, mothers-everyone-in-the-building neighbor knew they were here while Dad…wasn't. Especially with Sam still being young enough that Social Services would intervene.

"Do I look stupid?" Sam snapped the words out, then sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I just said we were both bored with the rotten weather, and tired of playing cards. She didn't say anything about if we were alone or whatever."

"Keep an eye on her, Sammy. Old biddy's just waiting to stick her nose in where it don't belong--"

"She's _nice_ ," Sam said quietly in protest. "She gave me some oatmeal chocolate-chip cookies, too. Dunno if I should share with you now, or not."

"I think we should play Monopoly with cookies as the stakes," Dean said, eyeing the foil-wrapped package he hadn't noticed before. "Winner takes all."

"Nuh-uh." Sam shook his head. " _If_ I share them with you, it's gonna be divided evenly, not based on the game. You cheat, man."

"Me?" Dean slapped his hand to his chest over his heart. "You wound me, dude. Cheat my baby brother at Monopoly?"

"The minute I take my eye off you," Sam muttered, moving the rest of the games off the table. "You sure you don't need anything? Another pain pill?"

"Nah, I'm good." And he really was, Dean realized. Yes, okay, bored and sore -- broken bones were a bitch -- but a little down time with his brother wasn't a bad thing…and if he played his cards right, or well, his Monopoly token, he might be able to pad his finances _and_ get a few extra cookies out of it.


End file.
